escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle
|Shortname=AKMS |image= AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle left.png|Left side AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle right.png|Right side AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle icon.png|Icon |Class=Weapons |Sub-Type=Assault rifles |Caliber=7.62x39 mm |Firing modes=Single Fire, Full Auto |Weight=3.525 |Inventory size=5x2 (4x2 folded) |- |Rate of fire=600 |Effective distance=400 |Ergonomics=38 |Accuracy=0.06 |Sighting range=500 |Vertical recoil=137 |Horizontal recoil=285 |Muzzle velocity=716 |- |Explosion delay= |Explosion radius= |Maximum throwing damage= |Fragment counts= |- |Ammo type=7.62x39 mm BP 7.62x39 mm HP 7.62x39 mm PS 7.62x39 mm T45M 7.62x39 mm US }} In-game description Trades Tasks Modifications '' |modifier= Gas block=AK-74 Gas tube AKM (6PP1 Sb.1-2) gas tube Handguard with a gas block combo by TROY Kiba Arms VDM CS gas tube UltiMAK M1-B gas tube for AK |-| Muzzle device=Izhmash 7.62x39 flash hider for AKML system Izhmash 7.62x39 AKM muzzlebrake & compensator Lantac Drakon 7.62x39 muzzlebrake & compensator Molot 7.62x39 Vepr KM / VPO-136 muzzlebrake & compensator Spike Tactical dynacomp 7.62x39 muzzlebrake & compensator for AK Venom Antidote muzzlebrake & compensator Direct Thread Mount adapter for Silencero Hybrid 46. Taktika Tula AK and AKM adapter Hexagon AKM 7.62x39 sound suppressor PBS-1 7.62x39 silencer Rotor 43 7.62x39 muzzle brake |-| Pistol grip=Izhmash AK bakelite pistol grip (6P4 Sb.8V) Izhmash AK polymer pistol grip (6P1 Sb.8) Izhmash AK-12 regular pistol grip Izhmash AK-74 Textolite pistol grip (6P4 SB.9) Izhmash AKM bakelite pistol grip Magpul MOE pistol grip for AK Molot AK balkelite pistol grip PP-19-01 Izhmash pistol grip Tapco SAW-Style black pistol grip for AK Tapco SAW-Style FDE pistol grip for AK US Palm pistol grip for AK Zenit RK-3 AK pistol grip |-| Receiver, slides & dust cover=Izhmash AKM dust cover (6P1 0-1) Molot AKM type dust cover Zenit B-33 dust cover for AK-74 |-| Magazin=30-round 7.62x39 magazine for АK-103 and compatible weapons 7.62x39 ribbed metal magazine for AK and compatibles, 10-round capacity Bakelite 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 40-round capacity Izhmash 6L10 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Izhmash 7.62x39 AK aluminium magazine for AK and compatibles, 10-round capacity Izhmash 7.62x39 AKMS aluminium magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Izhmash AK magazine (issued ‘55 or later) 30-round for 7.62x39 AK and compatibles Molot 6P2.Sb-11 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 40-round capacity Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (black) Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (FDE) Pmag 30 AK/AKM GEN M3 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity ProMag AK-A-16 73-round 7.62x39 magazine for AKM and compatibles |-| Charging handle=Zenit RP-1 charge handle for AK |-| Handguard=B-10M foregrip and rail mount B-19 CAA RS47 foregrip for AK-compatible systems Hexagon handguard for AK Hexagon handguard for AK(anodized red) Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Black) for AK Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Flat Dark Earth) for AK Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Flat Dark Earth) #2 Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Plum) Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Stealth Gray) Magpul Zhukov-U HAND GUARD (Black) for AK Magpul Zhukov-U HAND GUARD (FDE) for AK Magpul Zhukov-U HAND GUARD (Plum) for AK Polymer AK-74 foregrip (6P20 SB.9) Strike Industries TRAX 1 foregrip VLTOR CMRD Keymod handguard for AK Wooden AK-74 handguard (6P20 Sb.6) Wooden AKM / VPO-209 handguard Wooden VPO-136 handguard Zenit B-10 AK Handguard |-| Rear sight=AKM Standard Rearsight (6P1 Sb.2-1) AKMB system rear sight Tactica Tula TT01 Rearsight Weaver Adapter |-| Front sight=AKMP system front sight device |-| Stock=Izhmash shoulder piece for AKMS (6P4 Sb.1-19) Izhmash shoulder piece for AKMSM (6P4 Sb.1-19) }} Variants *AKMSP :The AKMSP is a upgrade kit for the rear and front sights, intended to use in poor visibility conditions. : *AKMSB :The AKMSB 6P4M kit is built around the use of supersonic ammunition while also shooting suppressed, the size of the suppressor requires a modified rear sight. : Trivia Gallery AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle 1.png AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMSP 1.png|AKMSP AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMSP 2.png|AKMSP AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMSB 6P4M 1.png|AKMSB 6P4M AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle - without Buttstock and dust cover.jpg|AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle - without Buttstock and dust cover AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle - folded buttstock.jpg|AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle - folded buttstock AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle - closeup.jpg|AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle - closeup Patch Changes See also References Category:Assault rifles Category:7.62x39 mm